Sonic Fanfiction
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Counterpart to Mario Fanfiction, part 2/2 of the 50th fanfic special! Long time no see, it's been a while since Sonic's done anything interesting with his friends. Surely this won't untangle into one huge complicated adventure filled with hilarity and and action, will it?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone on my face and the wind flew threw my spines as I dashed across the desert. It isn't long before I see Shadow catch up next to me.

"Shadow, long time no see," I commented, keeping my tone cool.

"Hmph," a smirk appears across his face. Usually, when he's around it means trouble, but this time around, it looked like he was wordlessly challenging me to a race.

"Where to?" I ask. He nods over towards a pyramid coming up, we can see it through the dust and such. "You're on!"

Our feet lighter than air, we dashed off, becoming barely more than blurs as the sand and dust whipped us in the face. (You know, it's funny to think that this stuff getting in our eyes never bothers us for some reason.)

Suddenly, Shadow stops in his tracks. I guessed he gave up at first, but then...

"Sonic! Look out!"

"Huh? WOAH!" I tried to stop, but I ended up tripping over myself, becoming a ball, and I couldn't stop myself from falling into the cacti pit! Twitching and groaning from the pain, I look up and see Shadow standing on the edge.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn you," he smiled arrogantly.

It took a lot of good balance on his part, but he's able to keep himself out of the cacti as he pulls me out.

"Thanks." I picked some of the spikes out of my skin. "You're being awfully nice today. What happened? Get amnesia again?"

"I've been avoiding Rouge," he admits. "When we first started dating, she seemed so laid back but now she's just kind of...suffocating. Lady problems. Figured you would understand."

"Boy, do I ever." I rubbed my cheek where Amy managed to kiss me earlier today. "Say, I was going to go back to Tails' house to grab a first-aid kit. Maybe you wanted to come with? Grab a chili dog on the way?"

"Perhaps some other time. I'm on official G.U.N. business near this area."

"Suit yourself, guy." Looking over, I notice that pyramid looks awfully familiar.

"Hey, isn't that one of Eggbutt's old lairs?"

"It is."

"Does your mission have anything to do with that?

"That's classified information."

I smile and roll my eyes. It's not that hard to put two and two together.

"Kay, guess I'll get out of your way, then. See ya!"

I'm about to run off, but he raised his hand.

"One more thing, if Rouge flies by, I'm not here. I'm ashamed to admit it, but even the Ultimate Lifeform has trouble sneaking off without his partner."

I nod sympathetically. "Understood."

I began to run off in the direction, but the spikes from the cacti that remained inside of me made it difficult, so I decided to just walk the rest of the way home. It wasn't a bad day out today, anyway.

* * *

Panting, I pushed the unlocked door open. I found Knuckles on the living room couch, watching TV.

"What happened to _you?"_ he asked.

"Cacti pit," I explained quickly. "But first Shadow, now you?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just seems like I'm running into my usual rivals all over the place. Let me guess, you're having 'lady problems,' too?"

"What? No," he looked back at the TV. "I just needed a break from guarding the Master Emerald. Luckily, Rouge is still in her 'honeymoon' phase with Shadow, so she hasn't really been bothering me lately. Figured it be okay if I took a little vacay."

"Cool. I'm gonna grab the first aid kit. Where's Tails?"

"In the basement. Like usual."

Nodding, I walk towards the closet where we keep the first-aid kit. Some of the spines left little bleeding holes in me. It was pretty weird to keep running into people like Shadow and Knuckles so casually, but then again, Eggman had been awfully quiet lately: no evil plans, no attacks on the city, no trying to take over the world, no nothing. I guessed maybe the tension had died down from being off-duty for so long.

Finally getting the last of the band-aids on me, I decide to go and see what Tails is up to.

* * *

 ***TAILS' POV***

* * *

"There, just about done." I stepped back from the mini green, white and golden plane I made. "What do you think, Cosmo? I colored it to be just like us." I know Cosmo isn't exactly "Cosmo" anymore: all I had left of her since she passed was a single seed she left behind. So I planted the seed in a small pot, kept it in regular sunlight coming from a small window in the corner, watered it, and talked to what was left of her as if she was still there. "Check it out:" The plane took a moment to start, but once it did, it flew around the room with ease. "Maybe I'll make some modifications later," I explain to her. "Maybe put a camera, or some kind of miniature weapon system. I don't exactly know what I'll do with it yet, but...something."

"Hey, Tails," Sonic's voice startles me, making me accidentally bump the stick.

"Oh no!" The plane was heading straight for Cosmo! Thinking fast, I leaped to grab her, just in time to keep her from getting hurt by the plane. It crashed into the wall, damaging the front propeller. Breathing deeply, I hold her close to my chest, feeling my eyes watering. "Don't startle me like that, Sonic!" I snap, turning to the blue hedgehog. "Cosmo could have gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't gotten in the way."

"Tails..." a nervous, concerned frown fell on his face.

I could feel my body grow hot with adrenaline. If Sonic, of all people, makes that face, you _know_ something's wrong.

"Don't say it." I put Cosmo back down on the table. "You're going to say that Cosmo isn't really there, and it's time to let go of my obsession with her that has gotten out of hand."

A sad smile formed at his lips as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Actually I...was going to suggest we plant Cosmo outside. You know...subbasements are great and all but...being a plant, she might be safer and happier somewhere more natural, like the front yard." I glared at him. He's a horrible liar. But still, maybe that suggestion didn't sound too bad...sighing, I pick her up again.

"...Okay." I smile, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

* * *

We picked a spot right by the front door. I smile when we're done. She looks like she perked a little more already. Sniffling, I wipe a tear from my eye.

"I'll...give you a minute..." Sonic awkwardly steps back into the house.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. You might be with me a lot less, but...I'll come and visit you every day. I'll even water you on days it doesn't rain." I got down on my knees and stroked the petals to her flower. "We'll be okay..." my voice trembles as tears come down my face. "...we'll be just fine..."

* * *

 ***KNUCKLES' POV***

* * *

"An unhealthy obsession much?" I ask as I hear Sonic close the door behind him.

"His grief comes in ebbs and flows." He takes the seat next to me.

"Yeah, but," I sit up, "it's been twelve years."

"There's no time limit on grief," Sonic folds his arms.

"You okay?" I asked. "This chapter is getting really depressing really fast."

His face softened. "Yeah...nearly everyone is OOC in this chapter...maybe the writer is a little out of touch."

 **Hey! I'm doing my best!** The text comes out of nowhere.

"You say something, Knux?" Sonic asks.

"Nope." An awkward silence sits between us for a moment.

"So...twelve years, huh?" Sonic smiles, raising an eyebrow. "It's funny how all these years keep passing, and no one ages."

"I know, right? It's so weird."

 **There. Better?**

"Uh, I guess, Knuckles." Sonic says.

"Dude, seriously. Not me talking. That voice is way too high and girly to be mine."

 _RING RING._

Sonic dashed up to get the phone. "Hello, Tails' residence, Sonic the Hedgehog speaking." A pause. "Yeah, he is here, actually. Knux, it's for you." Sighing, I get up.

"Hello?"

 _"Knucky-"_ a sniffle came on the other side _"-where's Shadow?! I-I can't find him, anywhere."_ I roll my eyes. It was Rouge again. See, she doesn't really have any other females to go to about her boyfriend issues (since she's hard to trust: believe me, I know,) and I appear to be the only male willing to listen, since I usually have nothing better to do than guard the Master Emerald.

"How am I supposed to know?" I hold the bridge of my nose in my hand.

 _"You're hiding him,"_ she accused.

"Why would _I_ be hiding him?"

"Tell me where he is, or I'll try and take the Master Emerald again!" she threatens.

"How do you know I'm not there to guard it?" I smile.

 _BANG!_

Sonic and I scream at the sight at the back door. Rouge is standing right there, using her cellphone to contact me. Her face, pressed against the glass is messed up from all the running make-up. Looking at each other, unsure of what to do, I hang up and Sonic lets her in.

"Where...is he?" Rouge glares at me, hanging up.

"Uh...hey, writer...person...sir...ma'am...whoever the hell you are, I know you're probably just looking for a way to keep my POV from being too short, but maybe you could at least fix _...that?"_ I gestured at Rouge.

"'Fix that'?! What is that even supposed to-" her face suddenly softened, and she took some deep breaths. "...Excuse me." I tried not to blush as she brushed past me while she made her way to the sink. Turning the water on, she washed her make-up off. Strangely, she hardly looks any different with it off than she does with it on.

"Feeling more like yourself?" I ask her. She wipes her face with a paper towel.

"Yeah...I think so," her ears droop sadly. "I don't know what you did but...thanks, Knucky." My face grew hot as she pecked me on the cheek and ran out the door she came through.

"Aw snap, you still like her, don't you?" Sonic grinned.

"I do _not_...she's just a friend."

"Riiight. You keep telling yourself that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Well, this is embarrassing. Here I am nearly a year later, and only just now having updated.**

 **Either way, here's the next chapter. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 ***SHADOW'S POV***

* * *

My hand brushes against the walls of the ancient pyramid cave. It sure is dark in here, but luckily for me, I have my flashlight on me. A G.U.N. agent comes prepared for everything!

Shrieking, I drop the flashlight as soon as I see Rogue's angry face on the end of the beam. I suppose I stand corrected: a G.U.N. agent comes prepared for... _most_ situations.

"Bet you think it's real funny that you just leave your partner and girlfriend behind."

"Oh, Rouge...you know I don't have a sense of humor."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she stamps her foot. "We're _more_ than just a couple: we're supposed to be a _team!_ And it's really damn hard to be a team when you're always trying to go off on your own."

"You know what _else_ makes it hard to be a team? When you're constantly invading my space." I walk off into the next room before she can protest any further.

* * *

Rouge had remembered her flashlight like I did, but the handle is broken and it won't turn on. I give her my flashlight, and grab one of the torches off of the wall to light my way.

"Okay, so I may have overreacted a _teensy_ bit earlier, but whatever's wrong between us, we can work it out, right?"

A glint catches the corner of my eye. Rouge is about to put the gems she picked up in her Hammerspace inventory.

"Rouge?! What are _doing?!_ "

"What? They're just gems, sitting here. No one's using them, I don't think they'll be missed."

"Put those _down!_ Those are probably _cursed_ or something!"

"Shadow, we've been to this pyramid before. There's no mummies in here."

"You don't know that! There are parts we haven't even been to yet. _This_ is one of them."

Rouge laughs. "Kay, whatever. I'm gonna throw these lovelies in my Hammerspace inventory anyway."

I suddenly feel uneasy as I hear a low growl. Rouge takes the liberty of shining the flashlight in its direction...

"...Well? What'd I tell you?" I wave a hand in the creature's direction. "Freaking mummies."

* * *

 ***BATTLE: SHADOW AND ROGUE VS. MUMMY!***

 ***Third-Person POV***

* * *

 **Shadow** goes to punch **the mummy** in the face! _Minor Success!_ Its undead body doesn't feel much pain, but **Shadow** still took 5 HP.

 **Rouge** tries to land a kick on **the mummy!** _Failure!_ **The mummy** took a step back, making her slip on the ground and land on her butt. Ouch! That smarted, but luckily her cushiony ass shielded some of the impact, so she only lost 5 HP.

 **The mummy** tries to use a mummy's curse **Shadow and Rouge!** _GREAT SUCCESS!_ **The mummy's** hazy breath knocks them unconscious, making them lose the rest of their HP, and it wins the battle!

* * *

 **MUMMY WINS!**

* * *

 ***SHADOW'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

 **1-Ups: 4**

 **Rings: *None***

 **Items: Torch (extinguished), G.U.N. Scanner, Gun**

* * *

 ***ROUGE'S HAMMERSPACE INVENTORY***

 **1-Ups:4**

 **Rings: *None***

 **Items: Makeup bag (contains eyeshadow, lipstick, and compact mirror), depowered flashlight, broken flashlight, Gun**

* * *

 ***ROUGE'S POV***

* * *

"...Rouge? ...Rouge! Get up!"

Forcing my eyes to open, I roll onto my stomach, and struggle a bit before I balance on my feet. It doesn't take me long for me to notice the gems I've just collected are gone. "Okay, where the hell are my gems?"

"The mummy took them back."

Growling, I turn the flashlight back on and storm off.

"Rouge? Where are you going?"

"To get my gems back."

"Rouge, no! It's not worth it."

I take a step forward, but feeling even sicker than I was a few seconds ago I double over myself and collapse, hitting my head on the stone beneath me.

"R-Rouge!" I can feel Shadow kneel down next to me while he breaks down in a coughing fit.

"What's wrong with us, Shadow?"

"I-it's gotta be that mummy. If we're cursed, we've got to reverse it, and fast!"

"Right." I struggle to get up, but somehow I manage to find my stance again. I lend my hand to help Shadow, but he just has another coughing fit. "Ew, gross! Cover your cough, Shadow!"

"S-s-orry" he says between coughs. "C-can't stop!" he pulls his hand away from me to cover his face.

I clear my throat to try to rid of the frog in it. "Come on, we need to go."

Shadow gets a couple more out of his system, and finally is able to stand and walk behind me.

* * *

I'm starting to think we should get sick more often; Shadow hardly ever puts his arm around me.

"Any luck, Shads?"

"Negative. Damn thing gets no signal in here."

My ear twitches. "Wait, I hear something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it's like...some kind of...'crackling' sound."

"Where's it coming from?"

I emit a sound wave in its general direction. That's weird, it sounds like it's coming from behind a wall. Unless...

I stumble over to the wall and begin pressing in random places. Shadow seems to get the same idea I do, and starts to shine the flashlight I dropped on the same wall.

"Rouge, look, there!" he waves the flashlight in a perfectly straight crack in the wall.

Pushing right next to it, we've just found a secret door!

"Grr..."

Chills are sent down my back...and not just the kind of chills you get when you have a fever (which I also have but mostly managed to ignore them to keep moving forward).

My ears flatten in exasperation. "I want my gems back, you undead bastard."

It opens its mouth, about to curse me again, but Shadow kicks it in the face, sending its head flying! That little stunt looks like it left my poor baby fatigued, though; he drops to his knees and wipes his mouth.

"My hero."

He gives a light groan as I kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey, what's this?" I notice there's sparks coming from the mummy's head.

"It's...a robot?"

"Eggman must be using it to guard whatever was behind the secret door," I remark.

"Then it's most likely there's no curse being placed on us...but, rather, we've been poisoned!"

I smirk smugly back in his direction.

"...What's with _that_ look on your face?"

"Told you there wasn't any mummies here." I scoop the gems back up into my Hammerspace inventory.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just go find an antidote before this stuff kills us."

"How does the Ultimate Lifeform get poisoned anyway?"

He blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Even the 'Ultimate Lifeform' has a few weaknesses Dr. Robotnik didn't anticipate."

I shrug. "Fair enough."

Helping him up, we make our way down the secret staircase, bracing ourselves for whatever may be on the other side.

* * *

 ***DR. EGGMAN'S POV***

* * *

"Finally, you, my ultimate weapon, shall, be complete! HO! HO HO HO HO!"

 _BOOM!_

"HM...?" Something is coming from the other side of the door to my secret underground pyramid laboratory!

"Wait, try it again," a feminine voice comes from the other side.

 _BOOM!_

What's THIS? It's Shadow and Rouge that had kicked it open!

"How DARE you ruin my GLORIOUS evil laugh?!" I demand.

"So this is what you've been trying to hide, huh?" Rouge asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're up to, Doctor...but it can't be good."

Scowling, I twist my mustache. "SLEET! DINGO!"

My two janitors/ex-bounty-hunters are busy cleaning up some scrap that had spilled.

"Yeh, boss?" Dingo asks.

"Attack!"

"Er, we _would_ , sir, but...you've taken all of our weapons years ago," Sleet says, taking the broom from his Hammerspace inventory. "All we have are brooms."

"SO USE THE BROOMS!"

Dingo seems quite pleased to charge at the two intruders, while Sleet mutters something under his breath about regretting his life choices.

Our G.U.N friends happen to be armed, but since they're weakened by the poison the guard robot administered, they struggle to defend themselves against Sleet and Dingo's ambush. But only now have I obtained all the pieces I need to put my ultimate fighting machine together, and there's only so much two incompetent janitors can do to buy me some time, so I'll have to work quickly.

Even with an intellect such as mine, repairing the wiring of a robot that has been dismantled for over a decade is a difficult task: one that requires precise focus and precision. Carefully, I stick the small scalpel into the wire connecting his arm to the robot's body, and split them apart at about an inch or so. I do the same with the other wires that had been damaged on its body.

I look behind me to check on how the battle is going: both sides are getting tired...there's no telling how that will end.

Stripping the coating at the ends of the wires, I put blues with blues and whites with whites, twisting the sides together so that the wires will become functional again once installed. This robot will likely deal a lot of heavy damage in battle, so I form "joints" out of its wires, and cover what parts of the wires were exposed with electrical tape.

Glancing behind me, I see that both sides are back in combat, but Shadow and Rouge are beginning to lose their strength, thanks to the coughing fits, nausea, and vertigo my toxins have plagued them with.

Some of the body shell had fallen into disrepair over the years, so I had new pieces from another reincarnation prepared to replace what could no longer suffice as proper armor. Attaching them wasn't too much of an issue either...just that my welding torch didn't start as soon as I would have liked it to.

Now all that was left was to install the CPU/Main Battery. It was a tiny, cylindrical vial, one that would go in the place of the broken, shorted out one. There is always a risk that an attack bot will mistake its master for a target, but I was quite sure that I had worked out all of the kinks in the programming. All I had to do was install it in the back of the head...like so...

...that's strange, why isn't it starting? Perhaps it just needs a little jump. I grab jumper cables, attach them to its shoulders and give it a jolt!

SUCCESS! Its bright purple eyes open, and it sits bolt upright.

I look over at Shadow and Rouge, successfully held captive by Sleet and Dingo.

"Behold! I present to you...EMERL 2.0!"

The black, silver, and purple robot stands on its two feet, glaring at the hostages.

Rouge squints her eyes. "...Didn't you already make two that were just like that one?"

"Ah! But _this one_ is different! You see, Emerl met his destruction at Sonic's hands, and G-merl exploded and then became a traitor living with those wretched rabbit friends of Sonic...but I've reprogrammed Ermel's original data so that its latest predecessor is the perfect killing machine in every way. I've set the programming so it will do exactly as I tell it, without betrayal, and upped its fighting abilities so that it won't be destroyed."

"Hm...making a robot that had two predecessors that was destroyed and one of them a semi-traitor, but enlisting it as your personal assassin that you're sure will do exactly as you say? Mm-hmm. _This_ will end well for you," Rouge rolls her eyes.

" _We'll see_ who'll be making the snarky comments when _Emerl 2.0_ is finished with you! Emerl 2.0, attack!"

Scanning the room, it leaps at its target...!

...A chair that happened to be in the corner.

"NO, YOU FOOL! THOSE TWO! OVER THERE!"

Ignoring me, it slams the remains of the wooden chair into the ground.

I facepalm. "Oh, forget it. Perhaps you're a failure, just like the others. SLEET! DINGO! Shut it off and throw it in the warehouse!"

Sleet presses a button on the computer, and my latest failed creation falls to the ground. What a waste of my time.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No idea why I couldn't get around to putting a battle in the first chapter, so I hope the one in this chapter is good enough. =^-^=**

 **Also, about HP deductions on teams for readers who weren't familiar with the first version of _Mario Fanfiction,_ or catch the first chapter there: for example, let's say Sonic and Tails are fighting Shadow as a team. Shadow successfully attacks Sonic, but Tails doesn't get hit. Sonic and Tails as a team lose 5 or 10 HP, depending on how successful the attack was. This doesn't count if he successfully attacks both of them, in which case they would lose 10 or 20 HP total.**


End file.
